Dron Tau
right|230px|Dron Bojowy Dron (ang. Drone), przez Tau nazywane Kor'vesa, są maszynami wyposażonymi w sztuczną inteligencję, używane są przez Dominium w celach militarnych jak i cywilnych. Istnieje całe mnóstwo ich rodzajów stworzonych do najróżniejszych celów dla każdej z Kast - komunikacyjnych, budowlanych, bojowych, mogą również przenosić ciężki sprzęt a także zapewniać osłonę w postaci tarczy energetycznej. Drony oszczędzają czas, siły a nawet i życia Tau, przez co maszyny te są przez nich bardzo cenione, mniej więcej traktowane są jak np. zwierzęta domowe. Sztuczna inteligencja right|210px W przeciwieństwie do Imperium, Tau używają sztucznej inteligencji (SI) bez większych oporów, co w oczach Adeptus Mechanicus całą tę rasę skreśla natychmiast, bowiem korzystanie z takiej technologii zostało przez nich już dawno zaniechane, zresztą jak przez całe Imperium. Drony wyposażone są w zaawansowane procesory, które zapewniają im poziom inteligencji porównywalny zazwyczaj do małych zwierząt, jednak to wystarczy by wykonywały zaprogramowane dla nich zadania. Pozwala im to na ruch, używanie broni i innego sprzętu w jaki zostały wyposażone, a nawet starają unikać wrogiego ognia gdy jest to możliwe. Ponadto jednym z założeń Większego Dobra jest to by żołnierze nie ginęli gdy nie ma w tym żadnego celu, dlatego nawet drony wyposażone są w protokoły nakazujące im odwrót zamiast stawania naprzeciwko pewnej śmierci. Mimo to, gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba, drony zawsze będą bronić osobę która je kontroluje aż do zniszczenia. Ich SI jest przy tym na tyle zaawansowana, że gdy kontrolujący danego drona Tau zostanie zabity, będą one nnadal same walczyć z wrogiem. Większość dronów może być połączona w drużyny lub szwadrony. Osobno każdy dron wymaga indywidualnego wydania rozkazu, jednak jeśli są złączone zaczną wykonywać daną czynność jednocześnie. frame|Porównanie wielkości Drona Technicznego oraz Wojownika Ognia Kontroler Dronów (ang. Drone Controller) to elektroniczne urządzenia służące do wzmocnienia połączenia między Tau a tymi maszynami. Jego sygnał wyłapuje każdy dron w pobliżu. Często służy do kierowania ogniem dronów w cele priorytetowe, ze skutecznością znacznie zwiększoną niż bez kontrolera. Tau są lekko zaintrygowani głęboko zakorzenionym w Imperium dystansem do sztucznej inteligencji. Drony oszczędzają życia oraz czas Tau i jest to dla nich kolejne technologiczne narzędzie służące do postępu Większego Dobra, natomiast ludzka pogarda dla sztucznej inteligencji jest dla Dominium tylko kolejnym przykładem barbarzyństwa które muszą pokonać. Znane rodzaje dronów thumb|270px|Kilka rodzajów dronów. Od lewej, górnej: snajperski, ciężki bojowy, bojowy, ochronny oraz oznaczający *'Dron Bojowy '- najpopularniejsza z odmian dronów. Stosowany przez Kastę Ognia. Wyposażony w dwa działka pulsowe wspiera Wojowników Ognia oraz pancerze bitewne podczas walki. Występuje również ciężki dron bojowy, który trudniej zniszczyć, a także posiada uzbrojenie cięższego kalibru. *Dron Snajperski - ustawione daleko za linią frontu, obsługiwane przez Obserwatora służą do ściągania precyzyjnymi strzałami wrogich dowódców albo innych kluczowych celów. Wyposażone w dalekosiężny karabin pulsowy. *Dron Ochronny - wyposażona w generator tarczy, służy do tworzenia pola energetycznego które chroni Wojowników Ognia oraz pancerze bitewne przed wrogim ostrzałem. *Dron Oznaczający - drony te wyposażone są w urządzenia do markowania celów, co pozwala jednostkom Tau na bardziej precyzyjny ostrzał. *Dron Techniczny DX-4 - przenosi sprzęt służący do naprawy i konserwacji broni oraz pancerzy Tau na polu bitwy. *Dron Budowlany Kasty Ziemi - jak nazwa wskazuje, służy Kaście Ziemi za pomoc przy wznoszeniu budowli militarnych jak i cywilnych, a także przy naprawach. *Dron Eskortowy - stworzona dla Kasty Wody jako ochrona osobista podczas ich misji dyplomatycznych. *Stacjonarny Dron Strażniczy - są używane przez Tau do kontroli granic a także obrony baz wojskowych, miast i lotnisk. Kryją się pod ziemią, natomiast gdy sztuczna inteligencja wykryje oponenta w pobliżu uaktywniają się. Mogą mieć zamontowaną broń która pozwoli im na walkę z każdym typem przeciwnika. Źródła *''Kodeks: Dominium Tau (trzecia edycja)'' *''Kodeks: Dominium Tau (czwarta edycja)'' *''Kodeks: Dominium Tau (szósta edycja)'' *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade (gra komputerowa)'' Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Jednostki Dominium Tau Kategoria:Pojazdy Dominium Tau Kategoria:Technologia Dominium Tau